Anticipation
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: Sequel to "Personal Hygiene". Si Jin gets to indulge in a fantasy.


AN: This was the next natural place to go after Personal Hygiene but I wanted to keep it separate so I could go in all the directions Si Jin's muse was wanting me to (persistent man, he is). It was going to be light and sweet like that story, but then I saw a fan video on youtube set to 'Crazy in Love' and then well, this happened.

0-o-o-o-0

It started out as a joke, he was sure. At least she thought it was a joke; she treated it that way every time he brought it up. If it made her feel better to think of it that way then he'd let her, but he was perfectly serious. The first time she'd mentioned the bathtub an image had formed in his mind that he just couldn't shake. He'd always made it clear to Mo Yeon how he felt about her, how beautiful he thought her, both inside and out. The thought of her was what kept him sane in some of his darkest moments and what kept him awake deep in the night. Si Jin wondered sometimes if he shared some of his more intense thoughts with her what she would say. Hit him and call him a pervert, most likely. But he couldn't help it, and really she should be flattered, right? At least he wasn't fantasizing about other women. No, there was only one woman who starred in his dreams, and that was Kang Mo Yeon.

He didn't tell her this of course, about the thoughts he had. He'd told her that he thought about her like a man, and let her imagination do the rest, but he didn't go into detail. At first their relationship was too new and he didn't want to scare her away. He'd never felt such a deep, instant attraction to any woman before. Of course it turned out that his job would do that for him, but thankfully life ended up giving them the time Mo Yeon needed to get used to the idea of loving a soldier, and while it was a painful road they'd travelled, he wasn't sorry because he'd received her heart along the way. He still didn't share those secret thoughts with her because like he'd told her mother, he was a bit old-fashioned. It was the kind of thing a man shared with his wife, or at least a man like him did anyway. He'd dated in the past, but never seriously, and never to the point where he wanted to share the kinds of things he wanted to share with Mo Yeon. It was one of the many reasons why he knew he'd end up marrying this girl, and like any good soldier he went after what he wanted.

Si Jin wasn't into the big, splashy proposal trend that was popular right now, but during a quiet picnic at the beach he offered her a ring, his hand and his heart, and to his combined joy and relief she accepted. The wedding was a little bigger than either of them had wanted, but with their busy schedules they ended up letting Mo Yeon's mother and Si Jin's father make the arrangements, and the guest list was long. Si Jin didn't care; when he saw Mo Yeon walking down that aisle, her eyes fixed only on him, he thought his heart was going to burst. He didn't know how he got through the ceremony in any kind of coherent fashion, but somehow he did, and hours later he found himself alone with his wife... _his wife_...how he loved hearing those words, even if it was just in his mind, in the hotel room where they would spend their first night together before leaving for their honeymoon in the morning.

The room was very comfortable, and housekeeping had left snacks and a bottle of wine on ice for them. The wedding dress was with his new mother in law, and Kang Mo Yeon (they'd agreed that she would keep her name for reasons of her profession and his security) was now wearing a more scaled down version, but she was still elegant and beautiful, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

He was pouring each of them a glass of wine when she spoke.

"I'll just go and wash first…"

Si Jin didn't even let her finish the sentence.

"I want to watch."

Mo Yeon gave him the side eye.

"You wish. I'll just be a few minutes."

"…I want to watch."

0-o-o-o-0

The first time he'd said it, he sounded playful and naughty, teasing like he always did when she brought up taking a bath, and Mo Yeon was ready to just laugh it off like always. But the second time he said it there was nothing playful about it. Instead there was a depth and huskiness to his tone that caught her attention, and when she looked at him there was an intensity in his gaze that made her feel almost like he'd actually touched her. It created a feeling inside, like little insects buzzing around her nerve endings, and she swallowed.

"You really want to watch me take a bath."

Si Jin took a sip of wine and stepped over to her. "Do you know how many times I've pictured you in the tub?" he said quietly, his lips brushing against her ear. "So many times. Surely you'll finally let me have my favorite fantasy?"

Mo Yeon had had thoughts of how their wedding night would be. Lovely, intimate thoughts. She never thought that her husband would want it to start with watching her undress and take a bath. But then this was Yoo Si Jin, he'd always been a little out of the ordinary.

She'd never done anything like this before. But this was their wedding night, right? It was going to be full of plenty of things that were firsts for her. Surely taking a bath in front of her husband was just a little thing compared to the intimacies they would share later. It shouldn't make her more nervous than the thought of lovemaking, but it did, at least a little. But this was Si Jin, the man she loved more than anything, the one she'd just promised to share her life with; she shouldn't be afraid to share anything with him. And part of her, the part that wasn't nervous at the thought of displaying herself like that in front of him, that part of her was flattered and even a little thrilled that he was willing to delay making love for the first time just for the chance to watch her bathe.

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "Okay."

The way Si Jin beamed at her, like a little boy at Christmas; ohhh when he smiled at her like that, was there anything she wouldn't do for him? She didn't think there was.

Five minutes later, Mo Yeon was sipping at her own glass of wine while they both stood next to the bath tub watching it fill with water.

"Don't most hotels have showers these days? Funny how we managed to get one that has a tub."

"Yeah, funny that." Si Jin commented, and she gave him points for managing to say it with a straight face.

Mo Yeon smirked but didn't reply, she just breathed in the scent of the bath oil the room was stocked with. Her husband had poured in almost half the bottle, and the tub was full of bubbles. Eventually she turned off the water.

"Wasn't this fantasy just to watch me fill the tub with water? It's full now, you can go."

His pout was so cute. "You're going to kick me out now and leave me hanging like this? After I've waited so long?"

"That's what you told me you wanted. Was it everything you'd hoped for?"

Si Jin bent his head and caught her lips with his. She tasted the chilled wine when the tip of his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she leaned up to taste more of him but her cruel husband broke the kiss and moved his head away.

" _You_ are everything I'd hoped for." he whispered, running the fingers of his free hand along the side of her face. "And you'd need a tank to get me out of this room right now."

"Your water's going to get cold." Si Jin said, turning away from her. He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

0-o-o-o-0

She was a little nervous, he could tell. It was understandable, this was the first time for both of them and he didn't think his was a normal request on a wedding night. But he couldn't help it, and when Si Jin saw his wife lower the zipper on the back of her dress the excitement he felt hit him harder than he thought it would. He thought maybe she would his need his help with that, but Mo Yeon managed it on her own, and as the dress slithered down to the floor to pool at her feet he felt his mouth go dry, and quickly took a swallow of wine. She stood now in just her bra and panties, and Si Jin had to clear his throat.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." He whispered. He usually used the term 'pretty' to compliment her, but the word came nowhere near what he truly thought of her. He used it in hopes that no one else would see the true beauty she was. But here they were, she was truly his now forevermore; nothing could take her away from him, he wouldn't let it, and he wouldn't hold back on what he felt.

Mo Yeon looked at him, and something she saw in his face must have given her courage to continue because a moment later her undergarments joined the dress on the floor. She was half turned away from him, and he could see both the smooth, pale skin of her back and the curve of her breast. Not quite looking at him, Si Jin could tell that she was a little embarrassed, and he smiled fondly at her as she climbed into the tub.

If there was anything that showed him the depth of her love for him, it was this. Yes, she'd saved his life on multiple occasions, but she was a doctor and did that every day for numerous people. And maybe it was because of the fact that she was a doctor and saw so much death and injury on a regular basis that she was not the type of person to express herself easily. It had taken so long for him to get her to let him into her heart. But now he was here, and she was letting him see her in what would normally be a very intimate, private time; she was here before him with nothing left to the imagination, and he treasured that he was allowed this, something no one else could have.

" _Saranghaeyo."_

0-o-o-o-0

Mo Yeon had managed to avoid looking at Si Jin for the most part as she undressed, and as she settled into the tub the heat of the water sank into her muscles, helping her to relax despite the fact that she was on display in front of her new husband. At his whispered words though she turned her head towards him. She'd expected to see playfulness or naughtiness, the Si Jin who had joked so many times about this before tonight. And indeed there was a soft smile on his face but there was nothing lustful about it. Instead in his eyes there was such a depth of emotion that she felt herself nearly undone by it. He was beautiful sitting there on the floor, the first couple of buttons on his uniform shirt open, glass of wine in his hand. She wanted to taste him again, and thought about asking him to come over and join her. But Mo Yeon thought that maybe she understood a little about what this fantasy was about. There was something about anticipation, seeing what you wanted in front of you but enjoying the view before indulging yourself, and she felt a thrill at the thought of what she was doing to her husband right now.

So instead she said nothing, just lifted her arms and let her hair down from the bun it was in for the wedding. There were bubbles down the length of her arms and along her chest from where the water touched her, and Mo Yeon sank into the water all the way briefly, wetting her hair. When she surfaced he was still watching her, but there definitely a lot less wine in the glass now. Noticing that helped her relax a little, and a smirk crossed her face.

"Is this just a clever scheme to make sure I wash my hair?"

Si Jin shrugged. "Since you won't do it on your own…"

"This won't work for every day of course."

"That's what shared showers are for."

She thought of the two of them in her shower, soaping each other's bodies, hot water running down her husband's muscled chest, and sighed.

"Our water bill would be outrageous."

"Cleanliness is important, right? A clean body is a healthy body." Si Jin nodded. "I just want to make sure you are as healthy as possible."

His logic was flawed, but there wasn't really any room for logic right now. "Of course you do."

Humming tunelessly to herself, Mo Yeon grabbed the shampoo from a shelf at the side of the tub and started washing her hair. It was still a little odd to be doing this while Si Jin watched her, but she was getting used to the idea. Dunking her head back into the water again, she rinsed her hair then began washing her body with a cloth. Her showers were normally quick and perfunctory, but this time she was putting on a show for the only man in her life so she took her time. Slowly she went over her own skin, making sure that every inch was clean for him. There was silence from the other side of the room now; no more playful commentary, the only sounds were the occasional splashes of water as she moved. She could only imagine the thoughts that were going through Si Jin's head, and a faint smile crossed her face. She was starting to kind of like this.

Maybe it was because she was caught up in the show she was putting on, maybe it was because her husband was Special Forces and trained to do this kind of thing, but Mo Yeon didn't hear a thing until he grabbed her arm and started pulling her up from the tub. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in strong arms, any words she might have said stopped by his lips.

0-o-o-o-0

Did she have _any_ idea what she was doing to him? The soft lighting of the bathroom caused her wet skin to glow, where it wasn't covered by bubbles that is. It was better than anything he had ever dreamed. The wine was sweet on his tongue but he wanted to taste _her_ instead. Si Jin thought he was probably a glutton for punishment since he was the one putting himself through this torture, but he envied her hands for every movement they made over herself. His pants were stretched painfully tight over the evidence of his longing, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He knew he'd asked for it, but he'd had no idea that seeing Mo Yeon like this would drive him this crazy.

When he watched her bare leg move languidly through the air as she washed it he decided he'd had enough. The nearly empty glass of wine was left on the floor as Si Jin got up and stalked over to where his wife bathed. She nearly slipped as he pulled her up out of the tub but he caught and steadied her, pulling her flush against his body. He could feel the warm water soak into his dress uniform but he didn't care, he'd had enough of waiting and needed to have her _now_. She was hot and wet beneath his hands and he groaned into her mouth as he kissed her. Gone were the relatively innocent kisses they'd shared in the past; this was deep, open mouthed and filled with the need that had built up inside of him as he watched her.

Still holding her against him, Si Jin lifted her out of the tub and set her down on the floor. When he released her Mo Yeon wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She was dripping water onto the floor and when he finally had to break the kiss in order to breathe, he licked a drop of water from side of her face.

"I think you're clean enough." He said, nose brushing against her as he breathed her in. He felt a shiver go through her and smiled. "Are you getting cold? Let's get you dry then warm you up."

There was a stack of large, fluffy towels nearby and he let go of her to grab one. Mo Yeon reached for it but he shook his head.

"No, let me."

"Your clothes are all wet."

"Then you should take them off for me." Si Jin grinned as she turned a little pink. "But let me dry you first."

She stopped protesting and he knelt on the floor in front of his wife, wanting to work his way from the bottom up. Gently he dried her feet and legs, not being able to resist pressing random kisses to her soft clean skin as he did. The top of her foot, along her calf, the side of her knee. He moved behind her and kissed the back of her knee, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace lightly there, and this time he saw her shiver. As she did, a few drops of water landed on his face, and he looked up.

"Your hair's dripping." He said, and got up briefly to grab another towel. This one he put on her head before dropping back to the floor.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to dry hair one of these days." She commented.

"No, you can do that part. We're married now, we're supposed to be sharing duties, right? You can dry your hair, I'll take care of the rest of you."

This Si Jin did gladly, drying her thighs. When he reached the soft nest of curls between her legs he paused, placing a gentle kiss on her inner thigh. His mind couldn't help thinking about how he would be returning here soon though and he hardened more than he was already, which frankly he didn't think possible. He kissed her thigh again, this time sucking on the soft skin. His wife let out a little cry and he bit down before letting go. There was a red mark left on her fair flesh and he felt a rush of possessive satisfaction that he was the first to touch her like this, and would be the only one to ever touch her this way. If he turned his face he could do the same to the center of her femininity, and he wanted to, badly. He wanted to taste her, turn her into a trembling ball of nerves the way she did him, but he decided to wait until they reached the bed first because if he started now he didn't think he could stop, and standing in the middle of the bathroom was not how he wanted to take his wife for the first time.

So Si Jin left that area alone and moved upward, standing up to dry her torso. If he'd looked he would have seen that Mo Yeon had wrapped her hair in the towel and was looking at him with an expression of intense longing, but right now he was captivated by the sight of his wife's breasts. Yes he'd seen them earlier in the tub, but now they were up close and personal and perfect. The nipples were starting to harden; whether it was from excitement or from exposure to the air in the bathroom he didn't know. All he knew was that if he kept going any further he really was going to have her on the bathroom floor.

Tossing the towel, he picked up his wife and carried her into the bedroom.

0-o-o-o-0

There was something erotic about being held bare-skinned against her husband's still clothed body, and Mo Yeon moaned as Si Jin buried his face in her neck as he carried her. There was an animal buried inside the honorable soldier she'd married, and seeing it excited her, that she could bring out this side of him. He laid her down on the bed and sat down alongside her, bending down to kiss her again. She wasn't completely dry but at this point didn't think it really mattered as they were both probably going to need to bathe again later anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to his searching tongue, pulling him down closer to her. Some of the various buttons and insignia on his uniform had points that dug into her skin though, and soon she pushed him away.

"Aren't you going to get undressed? This is hardly fair, I let you see everything, now it's my turn." Mo Yeon protested.

"But…" he started, moving down to try to kiss her again, but she blocked him with a hand against his chest.

"No, all those buttons and things on your uniform hurt. Besides," she added, changing to a more playful approach, "you didn't like me looking at all those bare chested soldiers back in Uruk, so give me something better to look at."

The change in tactics worked. There was nothing so fragile and easy to manipulate as a man's ego. Si Jin sat up and started tearing at the buttons on his uniform, looking like he wanted to rip it off his body. Mo Yeon felt that way too, but she also wanted to pay him back a little for the bathtub fantasy.

"Not so fast, I want a show too." She said, sitting up in the bed.

Si Jin caught on to the spirit of her request and slowed down, getting up off the bed before continuing. He unbuttoned his uniform and dress shirt, removing and draping them over his shoulder for a moment before tossing them onto the chair near the bed. She smiled at this view of her sexy, fit husband. She'd seen him half clothed while running and while in the hospital, but this was just for her. No other woman had the right to touch that skin, feel those muscles. And despite her jealousy in the past over that stewardess Seo Dae Young had tried to set him up with, she knew that Si Jin was completely devoted to her.

"Look at this handsome man, is this my husband?" she teased. "How did I get so lucky?"

She loved that he grinned and…oooh, was that a blush on his face? It was! She loved that despite his training and the dangerous work he did to protect his country, life hadn't destroyed his sweet boyishness. She wanted to love and protect that part of him, but as Mo Yeon was thinking that he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor; and she was reminded that the sweet boy in front of her was also very much a man, a man she wanted badly.

Clad in just his boxers, Si Jin rejoined her on the bed. "You saved people's lives. The great Dr. Kang, angel of medicine." He said, hovering over her so that his lips were barely a breath away from hers. "But the truly lucky one, it's me."

"You'll never convince me of that." She whispered, reaching up to brush his mouth with hers.

They kissed sweetly for a moment, lips barely moving.

"Don't say things like that to me." Si Jin said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "You make me need to prove it, and I can be very convincing."

Mo Yeon grinned. "Convince me."

The next thing she knew, Si Jin had her pinned to the bed. Part of his weight rested against her, and the feeling of him against her was delicious. His mouth was running along her throat, licking and nibbling on her skin. Mo Yeon sighed and slid the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other began to move down his back. She'd wanted to touch him like this for so long; sure she knew the human body inside and out, but this was an opportunity to explore him that was in no way medical. He moved down over her collarbone, and further down, until the heat of his mouth closed over her right nipple, causing her to gasp out loud. It was one thing to have clinical knowledge of how the body will react to certain stimuli, but it was something completely different to experience it personally. His tongue brushed the tip as he suckled on her, causing a pleasurable jolt that she felt all the way down in her groin.

"Si Jin…" she moaned, her fingers tightening on his head. What could only be described as an evil chuckle escaped from her husband, who only suckled on her harder. One hand slid down her side, over the skin of her hip; slowly, seeming to take his time. She thought he was heading towards the part of her that was starting to need him badly, but instead it slid over her behind, pressing her against him so that she could feel how badly _he_ needed _her_.

Mo Yeon's body might be inexperienced but her mind was not. One could not be a doctor for so many years and not understand how everything worked, and some of the patients in the VIP ward had no shame in how they talked to and around their doctors. She pressed against her husband and ground her hips into his, wanting to add to his obvious frustration. He responded to this by moving from one breast to the other, the new sensation only serving to increase her need instead.

His tongue moved roughly against her nipple. "Say it." Si Jin murmured, releasing it so that it puckered in the cooler air outside the heat of his mouth. "Say 'I'm the lucky one'."

"I'm the lucky one." Mo Yeon sighed in delight over what he was doing to her.

He nipped at the side of her breast. "No no, say 'Si Jin is the lucky one'."

"What do I get if I won't say it, more convincing?" she grinned. If that was the case then she didn't see any reason to do as he asked.

The hand that cupped her buttocks moved around so that it was between them, one finger sliding briefly into her center as Si Jin removed his mouth from her breast to kiss slowly down over her abdomen. He removed his hand from her in order to spread her legs wide in front of him and Mo Yeon made a small noise of distress that he'd stopped touching her, but at the first delicate touch of his tongue to her clitoris she cried out in surprise and pleasure. He did it again, a little more firmly this time. The pleasure was sharp and unfamiliar, and she tried to move her hips to escape the teasing sensation, but his hands held her firmly in place. Si Jin was hesitant at first, but her reactions seemed to assure him that he was doing the right thing and so he dipped his mouth more firmly into her, until there was no escaping the heat of his breath and the roughness of his tongue against her delicate, oversensitive skin.

"Say it." He whispered against her, kissing and licking at her hungrily. Mo Yeon squirmed and writhed underneath him, pinned to the bed. Both of her hands slid into his hair, holding him unashamedly against her.

"Please…" she whimpered, shivering when his mouth hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Please what?" her husband asked, sounding very amused. If it weren't for the pleasure he was giving her she'd be annoyed with him right now, but her brain cells were too fried to work properly.

One hand removed itself from her hip, and she felt a finger slide deep inside her. It was an odd but delicious sensation.

"Who's the lucky one?" Si Jin asked, before suckling her clitoris hard.

"You!" Mo Yeon tried to cry out, but the sharp flood of pleasure that hit her made it come out as a squeak. Her fingers dug into his skull and her hips jerked hard. Her legs tensed so tightly that she thought they were going to cramp, but eventually they relaxed as the pleasure gradually faded. Her breathing came out as gasps until she was able to get back in control of herself.

"Ow….my head…" came a plaintive grunt from between her legs, and she belatedly realized that she was still gripping Si Jin's skull. She let go, and he rolled away from her. The grin on his face was _way_ too smug, but for once she didn't have the heart to knock him down a peg. Frankly he'd earned it this time.

"Told you I could be convincing." He slid back up next to her, and ran one hand down her abdomen. Still coming down off of her high, Mo Yeon was ticklish and so she twisted away from him, a breathy laugh escaping her. Turnabout was fair play; she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he'd just given her, and so she reached for his boxers. Besides, it wasn't very fair; he'd been all over her but she'd barely had a chance to touch him.

Si Jin stopped her before she could slip her hand inside. "If you do that I don't think I can last." He confessed. Moving her hand away, he removed his boxers himself, revealing the depth of his excitement. "I want you too badly. You've been driving me crazy ever since you stepped into the tub."

Moving to rest between her thighs, Si Jin lowered himself until they were pressed together finally, skin to skin. The feeling of him against her was delicious and Mo Yeon wrapped her legs around him, urging him closer. Leaning down, he kissed her, and while she could taste the unfamiliar flavor of herself on his lips, it didn't bother her.

"Love you…" he murmured against her mouth, and she could feel him shift himself in preparation to enter her. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's okay." She reassured him. "I'll be fine." As a doctor she knew the difference between the myths and the reality regarding virginity and the female anatomy. There would probably be some discomfort since she was going to use muscles that normally didn't get much use, but she was well lubricated now from his earlier ministrations so she didn't think it would be too bad.

It was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but the moan that Si Jin let out as he slid into her was a pleasure to hear. Finally he was buried as deep inside her as he could go. He stretched her in a way that was unfamiliar, but that she thought she could quickly get to like. Her legs tightened around him, and she shifted her hips to get more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She was probably going to be sore later, but she'd been expecting that. It was too good right now, feeling her husband inside of her, connected in a way they'd never been before. It was worth whatever discomfort she felt later.

Mo Yeon leaned up and kissed him. "You do know what to do next, right?" she asked, not being able to resist teasing him in payback for what he did to her earlier.

The look he gave her told her that that might have been a mistake.

0-o-o-o-0

Si Jin had saved himself physically for marriage, but that didn't mean he didn't know what he was supposed to do. One couldn't spend as many years in the army as he had and not have some idea of what went on in the bedroom. Soldiers talked, joked, bragged, and while some of it might be true and some of it exaggeration, Si Jin had a fairly good idea of what he needed to do to please both himself and his wife. He'd wanted Mo Yeon for so long; he'd had many nights to imagine what he could do with her once they were married. It was still experimentation on his part now that she was finally his, but he was happy to see that what his fellow soldiers described to him as being pleasing to a woman was true. He was lucky that she hadn't ripped his hair out of his scalp, but to get that reaction out of the normally reserved Kang Mo Yeon was quite a boost to his ego. Her cries were music to his ears, but even if she hadn't said a word he would have found her too delicious to stop once he'd tasted her.

Now he was experiencing his own pleasure, and the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him as he buried himself in his wife's body was indescribable. Si Jin worried at first that he'd hurt her, but after she reassured him that she was fine, he couldn't resist the urge to move, especially after she dared question his knowledge. Withdrawing from her a little, he plunged back in. He could feel her wetness against him, and ground against her groin, indulging in the new sensation.

Si Jin nipped at her earlobe. "Some of the men talk about their wives not being able to walk the next morning sometimes. Should we try and figure out how many times it takes before you can't walk?" he asked.

A sigh escaped his wife, and she tightened her legs around him. Si Jin loved this feeling, and began a gentle rocking motion, pumping slowly in and out of her.

"What about our trip tomorrow? I'll need to be able to get on the plane."

"I'll carry you." He said. Her breasts were right below him, just begging to be sucked on again, and he happily obliged. He loved the taste and texture of her nipples in his mouth, and the little cries she made when he did this to her. He'd never really thought about it, but he supposed he was a breast man. Well, more specifically, Kang Mo Yeon's breasts. Perfectly sized and perfectly shaped, with a lovely color to the tips. And the best part? They, like her, were all his.

As Si Jin moved inside of his wife though, his thoughts began to lose their coherency and soon he was thrusting more deeply inside her, kissing her hungrily as he moved towards that pleasure that seemed teasingly out of reach. Together they rocked on the bed, hands seeking and exploring each other unashamedly as their kisses became deeper and more imitation of what their lower bodies were doing.

Eventually it became too much; Si Jin buried his face in Mo Yeon's neck as his last few thrusts pounded against her and a low moan escaped him as he spent himself inside of her. It was the most amazing feeling of intimacy and vulnerability, and he felt helpless as his body shook in her arms. She held him close to her though, and as the pleasure ebbed away he thought he'd never felt safer or more loved. He rested against her chest briefly, feeling her breathe, but then rolled off because he imagined he would be heavy. He didn't go far though, and wrapped himself around her.

This was what he'd wanted, what felt like forever ago in the hospital. They would fall asleep together after finally giving themselves to each other, and tomorrow he would wake up to the peace and joy of his wife in his arms. It still wasn't their own bed, but a hotel was a step in the right direction, and upon coming back from their honeymoon their nights would be spent in a bed of their own.

Si Jin nuzzled his wife's neck, and she snuggled against him.

"Soooo…." Mo Yeon murmured, moving to run her lips over his jaw towards his mouth. "Next time I get to watch you bathe?"


End file.
